


We'll Make It Till The End

by aldersystem



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Elliot Goes Soft(TM), Established Relationship, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, My First Fanfic, Sharing a Bed, Sleepovers, Slightly Out Of Character, Tyrell Gets A Cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24386155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldersystem/pseuds/aldersystem
Summary: Elliot finds a new companion. They aren't as Slick(TM) as they think they are.(This description sucks,, please just check it out)
Relationships: Elliot Alderson & Tyrell Wellick, Elliot Alderson/Tyrell Wellick
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	We'll Make It Till The End

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic and my first time posting some of my writing online so feedback is wanted!  
> All mistakes are my own.
> 
> (honestly idk why im posting this but i hope you enjoy!)

It was two months into the relationship before Elliot even thought about having Tyrell spend the night at his house. Elliot would sleep on the couch while Tyrell took his twin sized mattress to sleep. It was weird, Elliot had had sleepovers before but not with guys, let alone a guy that he was dating. 

It was three and a half months into the relationship when Elliot slept on the bed with Tyrell. He had switched out his old twin sized mattress for a full size mattress after Flipper ate week old pizza from the trash and puked all over his bed while he was at work.

Sleeping in a bed with Tyrell was awkward at first. Elliot wasn't big on touching during the night or anytime really, but Tyrell was. Elliot slept on his back every night while Tyrell sleeps on his side facing Elliot’s side of the bed. It's not like he didn't want his boyfriend over, it's just Elliot didn't like touching anyone all that much. He was getting used to it though. He wouldn't jump when Tyrell would put his hand on his shoulder when he would lean down to kiss the top of Elliot's head as he was on his computer, and he was getting used to holding Tyrell’s hand as they took Flipper on her evening walk. 

They landed on a compromise, because he knew it would make Tyrell happy and because touching his boyfriend wasn’t one of the worst ideas Elliot had ever had. It started off one night at 3AM when Elliot needed something to ground him from the racing thoughts and his usual routines of trying to even out his breathing weren’t working like they were supposed to. He sat up and looked at Tyrell, bathed in a warm glow from the streetlight shining through the windows of his run down apartment. He was sleeping peacefully, his hair falling across his forehead in a way that he would never let the public see while he was awake. It made him look innocent. 

It happened before Elliot really knew what he was doing. He laid back down as his shaky hand reached out to Tyrell’s hand that was laying palm up on the charcoal colored sheets. He wrapped his pinky with the sleeping boys as if he was 6 years old again, pinky promising Darlene that he would keep her secret about the extra piece of candy she had stolen from the pantry. He looked at their fingers intertwined and let out a soft sigh of relief. He laid back down slowly and smiled softly when Tyrell squeezed his pinky gently in his sleep. When Tyrell woke up the next morning their fingers were still together. He didn’t say anything about it, he didn’t want to embarrass Elliot but every time Tyrell slept over their pinkies would be hooked together. It was a month later that Tyrell hooked his finger with Elliots right before he fell asleep, giving it a little squeeze like he was trying to say _“It’s okay, I like this too.”_

  
  


It was 7 months into the relationship when Elliot started sleeping over. He didn’t know Tyrells house as well as he knew his own so he was hesitant to the idea but eventually over time of visiting his boyfriends house during the day he slowly but surely got accustomed to the fancy walls in the others house. Which meant he got accustomed to Eefscee, as much as he could anyways. She was a 5 month Turkish Angora kitten with bright blue eyes. Her long fur made her look majestic but they made a non verbal promise to leave each other alone the day Tyrell showed up at Elliot’s door with her tucked into his blazer. Elliot just wasn’t much of a cat person and he didn’t want to be covered in long white fur. Plus as much as he'd hate to admit, it would ruin his dark style.

——

It was 2am and Elliot was listening to the loud storm, laying in the dark in Tyrells room. His pinky hooked with his boyfriends but even that wasn’t enough to quiet his mind. He sighed softly and slowly pulled his hand away and sat up, wrapping his arms around his legs and hiding his face in his knees. He rocked back and forth gently, thanking Tyrell because he had a memory foam bed so Elliot was able to move without waking Tyrell. He stood up slowly, the cold hardwood floor soaking through his black socks, making him shiver slightly. He quietly walked out of the room after he grabbed his backpack from his side of the bed. He walked down the hall to the last door on his right and flicked on the warm light to Tyrell’s library. He walked into the room so he was standing in the middle of the large rug that covered most of the floor and set down his bag. He cracked his neck before he sat down and pulled his computer out from his backpack.

It took a couple minutes but soon his thoughts slowed down enough to focus on his latest coding project. The storm soon vanished from his ears and was replaced with strategic keyboard clicks. It was just him and his laptop. Not even Mr Robot was there tonight. Not anymore anyways. 

Time passed quickly but Elliot was still zoned into the screen. He didn’t see the white fluff ball walk up to his side, glancing at the bright screen and listening to the clicks of the keyboard as he typed quickly. She watched the screen intensely before slowing stepping under Elliot’s arms that were reached to the computer that was sitting on the rug in front of him. She moved slowly and lightly. He didn’t even realize she was there until she sat down on his crossed legs, looking at the letters that appear on the screen. 

He stopped typing abruptly, hands pausing on the keyboard. He looked down slowly and saw Eefscee sitting on his lap. He stared for a minute until she looked up at him and meowed a tiny meow and then looked back at the screen. Elliot smiled softly and began typing as the kitten curled into a ball in the middle of his lap in a way where she could watch the screen. Elliot typed for a little while longer until his back started to hurt from being hunched over his computer. Eefscee was still curled up in a ball on his lap, her big blue eyes shut and she was snoring softly. He leaned back and stretched out his back, waking the kitten up in the process.

“It’s bedtime...” he said softly to the kitten and was surprised when she got off his lap and arched her back. Elliot chuckled when he saw her yawn. 

He closed his laptop and pushed it back into its spot in his backpack and stood up slowly, not trying to spook the little kitten. He grabbed his backpack strap and walked out of the room, shutting off the light as he left. He walked back into Tyrells room and put his bag back in his usual spot in the corner of his side of the bed and carefully got back in bed and covered back up with his boyfriend's soft duvet. 

He hooked his pinky back with Tyrell’s before he shut his eyes, his mind at his usual pace which was still faster than he would like but he could deal with it. His eyes snapped back open when he felt four little paws jump up on his chest. He gasped as his eyes traced out Effscee’s head, her ears too big for her little head. He watched her walk in a circle on his chest before curling up into a tiny ball, she was purring loudly. It vibrated Elliots chest in a comforting way. He closed his eyes and squeezed Tyrells finger gently before he focused on Effscee’s purring. Drifting off in the most content sleep he had had in years. 

When Tyrell woke up the next morning he squeezed Elliots pinky before opening his eyes and looking at his fluff ball kitten sound asleep and curled up on his boyfriend's black shirt, contrasting each other perfectly. He smiled softly and took a picture of them for his own personal gallery. He didn’t say anything to Elliot the next morning as they sat at the kitchen table to eat breakfast, Effscee in the corner of the room chomping down on her food, and he definitely didn’t point out the white fur that was on Elliot’s clothes. He didn’t want Elliot to be annoyed with the little kitten not knowing they had spent hours together the night before. 

Every time Elliot slept over after that, Tyrell would wake up to Elliot and Effscee cuddling. Whenever he would catch Elliot reaching down to boop her adorable pink nose, he didn’t say anything because he didn’t want Elliot to get embarrassed that Tyrell knows he has a soft spot for the kitten. He noticed over time that all of Elliot’s clothes had white fur on them. 

Elliot thought he was good at not showing that he had gone soft for the kitten until he walked into his apartment and outside his door was a gift bag that looked more expensive than the take out he was holding. He raised an eyebrow and checked the tag on the bag. He grabbed it curiously after he noticed who it was from and brought it inside. He pushed his door closed with his foot and set his food down on the counter and turned his attention to the bag. 

He looked at the tag again, written in familiar fancy handwriting was “I think you need one of these now. -Tyrell” with a heart at the end of his name. Elliot looked at the tissue paper that clouded his vision of the bags contents and he pulled it out gently. He wasn't quite sure what to expect. He pulled it out and looked at the bright red label. He rolled his eyes and laughed softly when he realized he was holding a lint roller that read “great for pet hair!” 

Turns out Elliot and his new companion weren’t as slick as they thought they were. 

And it turns out Tyrell has a soft spot for when Elliot texts him photos of him holding Effscee while he’s stressed at work, but he’s a lot better at being sly than his boyfriend and his kitten.   
  
  
  
  



End file.
